jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
Quantum Destinies
| image= | tag=Fan Art by Ryan Young | author=Steven Thesken‏‎ | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=36 | words=860, 045 (Prologue~Chapter 34 only) | pub_date=August 24th, 1998 | update=October 11th, 2017 | current_status= }} Quantum Destinies is written by Steven Thesken‏‎ and began online publication on August 24th, 1998.Post at FFML It currently stands incomplete at a prologue and 35 chapters, the most recent of which was published on October 11th, 2017.Post at FFML - Retrieved 21-09-2014 Description Plot Prologue Chapter 1: Genesis Chapter 2: Altered Fates Chapter 3: Parallels and Permutations Chapter 4: Romances, Rivalries and Revelations Chapter 5: Travelling the Path of a True Martial Artist - Part 1 Chapter 6: Travelling the Path of a True Martial Artist - Part 2 Chapter 7: Variations on a Life Chapter 8: Sins of the Fathers Part 1 Chapter 9: Sins of the Fathers Part 2 Chapter 10: The Rules of Engagement Chapter 11: Girl Troubles Chapter 12: Fiancee Follies Chapter 13: The Cook, the Spy, the Lady and Their Fiancé Chapter 14: The Eye of the Tiger Chapter 15: The Good, the Bad, and the Lost Chapter 16: Born to be Wild Chapter 17: That Old Black Magic Chapter 18: The Dragon's Apprentice Chapter 19: Signal to Noise Ratio Chapter 20: Of Cats and Women Chapter 21: Ying and Yang - Part 1 Chapter 22: Ying and Yang - Part 2 Chapter 23: Secret Identities Chapter 24: Rhythms of the Heart Chapter 25: A Taste of Things to Come Chapter 26: The Ohtori Gambit Chapter 27: The Chinese Amazon Connection - Part 1 Chapter 28: The Chinese Amazon Connection - Part 2 Chapter 29: Worlds Apart Chapter 30: Relationship Upgrades Chapter 31: Mirror Images Chapter 32: The Price of Victory Chapter 33: Hearts of Darkness Chapter 34: A Tapestry of Lies Chapter 35: A Woman's Heart Notes *Several side stories also exist: :*Path of the Warrior, by D.B. Sommer ::*Life on the Inside, by Sommer :*Roses and Swords, by Sommer ::*Ohtori Academy Blues, by Sommer :*Family Matters, by Sommer :*Weekend Trip, by Thesken (does not feature any of the ''Ranma ½ cast) :*''Test Anxiety, by Thesken :*A Midwinter Night's Gift, by Thesken (does not feature any of the ''Ranma ½ cast) :*''Good Nights, by Sommer (does not feature any of the ''Ranma ½ cast) :*''Temporal Thunder, by Stardragon (does not feature any of the ''Ranma ½ cast) *An "Appendix", "Character List", and "A Brief Overview of the Hierarchy of the Imperial Nipponese Social Structure" have also been posted. The first two were by Thesken and the third by Mike Allen. *A Spam-fic by Thesken, entitled Breaking the Fourth Wall, also exists. FFML Posting History #The new material of the "Prologue" is considered part of "Chapter 1" when first posted. It would be later separated out. #This is listed as simply "Chapter 5" and thus the following reposted chapters (up to 12) are out of step with the later revision of the story. The second half of this chapter became the 'new' "Chapter 6". RAAC Posting History *Chapters 1~5 29/10/98 *Chapter 14 09/12/98 See Also Other External Links *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7915267/1/Quantum-Destinies Quantum Destinies at] Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20100104173837/http://members.cox.net/quantumdestinies/ Prologue~Chapter 21 of Quantum Destinies at the Internet Archive record of Quantum Destinies - A Ranma Fanfic] - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://www.reocities.com/Tokyo/Towers/5920/quantumdestiny.html Prologue~16 of Quantum Destinies at the Reocities Archive record of] Blood Blade's Best of Ranma 1/2 Fanfiction - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20070206170621/http://www.fanfic.net/~dragon/hosted.html Prologue~13 of Quantum Destinies at the Internet Archive record of Phoenix's Den] - Retrieved 21-09-2014 *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=Quantum%20Destinies&chapter=01438 Instalments 6 & 9 of Quantum Destinies at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive - Retrieved 21-09-2014 References Category:Phantom Quest Corp. Category:Variable Geo